


Another world's hero

by RoseliaLesbian



Category: Dog Days (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseliaLesbian/pseuds/RoseliaLesbian
Summary: Alisa Takamaki, a normal girl who enjoyed acrobats and dancing was just an average girl on her way to school when a wild dog led her to a new dimension.now she finds herself as the only one who can win the war for a certain group if people...





	Another world's hero

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

**Bang!**

A hand came crashing down on an alarm clock as it was enough to wake the blonde up. Two eyes widened with excitement as the girl sat up in her bed.

She smiled as she ran towards the bathroom for get ready...

She was overly excited for today....

Make-up? Check.  
Hair? Check.  
Shoes? Cheek.  
Smile?

With one look in the mirror, a smile was all the blonde wore.

Check.

The girl ran downstairs and stopped at the kitchen.

"Alisa, don't forget that you're father is coming home tonight, he wants to give you something." A woman, sitting behind a newspaper said.

"Sure thing mom! I'll get home super early!" Alisa smiled as she grabbed a slice of toast, hugged her mom before waving.

"If Anzu wakes up, tell her I already left!" And with that, the blonde had already left, shutting the door behind her as she ran down the street.

She didn't get far before she decided to start jumping over fences and using her upper body strength to jump from a fence, using the height to grab onto the roof of a nearby building.

She grinned as she looked out to the beach, she didn't live far so it was a beautiful view.

"Its so beautiful..." Alisa said, smiling as she felt a small vibration from her pocket.

Her phone, pulling it out she looked at it. A text...

{ Oi! I'm already at college campus Alisa! You owe me lunch now ;) }

Alisa chuckled as she read it, a friend of hers who she made a bet with. She slide down from the roof, Landing on her feet before continuing her walk.

She got halfway to the school before a small yap caught her attention, looking around she saw nothing...

Then the yap became a bark, her eyes squinted as she saw a small white dog staring at her from behind a wall.

"Hey..." Alisa said, walking over to the dog. She kneeled down and petted it gently. It barked at her before walking down the alley she saw it in.

Alisa followed it, she had no idea where it was leading her...

She found out a little deeper into the alley, it was a nice open area. She had been here before after all...

But last time it was a bench in the middle of the square, not some purple...portal?

Alisa blinked as she stared at it for a short while, her eyes trying to see if it was just artwork.

"Games have taught me that portals aren't to be trusted, why did that dog lead me here?" Alisa asked, leaning over the portal.

She could feel that it was deep, almost like a gateway to another world or something...

She sighed before shaking her head.

"I should probably head to..." Alisa was about to get up, when she felt a small nudge against her back. She stumbled forward and slipped down into the gateway. Looking back she noticed the pup standing over the edge... "Hey!"

Was the last thing she remembered before hitting the ground and passing out.

She groaned, she opened her eyes to see the portal, she rubbed her neck as she sat up, where she was instantly greeted by two faces.

"Ah!" Alisa squealed as she shot back, her body scooting back as she got a better look at the two.

One had a pink and white skirt on, pink hair too...  
She also had two ears...not human but dog like...

She even had a dog like tail...

The other was short with orange hair with two pointy ears and a fluffy tail...almost like a fox.

"Princess! She's awake!" The orange one said as she looked at Alisa, smiling down at her.

The 'princess' kneeled down beside Alisa before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Rico! It worked!" She smiled as she looked at Alisa. "Our hero is here!"

Alisa groaned as she sat up, looking at the girls before speaking.

"Princess? Hero?" she asked, unaware of what was going on. "I'm not a hero, I just got pushed through the portal by a..."

Alisa was once again cut off, as the dog that pushed her in landed right in her lap, getting a grunt out of her.

"By this!" Alisa glared at the dog, before the 'princess' took it in her arms.

"Tatsumaki guided you here because you are our chosen one, my name is Millhiore Firianno Biscotti, I'm the princes of Biscotti.” She smiled down before holding her hand out to the orange haired girl. "And this is Rico, she's the one who was able to summon the portal."

Alisa looked up, the portal was gone...

"What...where am I?" She asked, looking around to get a view of her surroundings.

"Right now, we're in the garden of Biscotti, but more importantly, Flognarde." The princess smiled before nodding towards Rico.

"I'll exsplain everything on the way!" Millhiore said as she took Alisa's hand, Leaving the garden and Rico behind.

"Hey! I don't even know why I'm here--" Alisa said, looking back to see Rico leaving the area, but in a different direction.

"We're at war with the Galette Lion Group, the Biscotti republic won't be able to win this fight without you." She said with quick the stride to her step.

"War?! I can't fight a war! I'm only nineteen and I've barely started college..." Alisa wasn't able to do much as the princess dragged her away. It wasn't long before she could hear fighting...

Sounds of bangs and crashes....

"You're our only hope! I chose you because of your talents... Please, we need you." Millhiore looked at Alisa with eyes that only a monster could say no too...

"Wouldn't I need a weapon to fight?" Alisa asked, tilting her head as a battlefield came into view...

"Yes! We have a certian sword ready for you!" The princess smiled as they stopped in a small shed.

"Princess! We're getting our asses handed too us out there!" A large male figure said, turning as he faced the two of them.

"Hero! In here!" Millhiore said, pointing to a box. "You're weapon is in there..."

While Alisa went to box, the male spoke.

"Princess, that sword couldn't be lifted even with the last hero you summoned! You know she won't be able to..."

The males words were silent as the sword slammed against the ground. Alisa was stunned at the power she felt when lifting it.

Taking a deep breath, she lifted the sword with a grin. Handle in hand as she looked at the princess.

"She's our hero, Laurent!" Millhiore said with a smile before looking at the male. "Please! Send her into the battlefield!"

The male sighed before nodding, Leaving with Alisa behind her.

"The princess has alot of faith in you, Hero! We're all depending on you." Laurent said, standing by the egde of the field.

Alisa for a good view of the arena but...she saw no corpses.

"If this is a war, why don't I see anyone... injured?" Alisa asked, looking up at Laurent.

"The way our battles work would be like a game in your world, a tournament as such." He looked at her, before chuckling.

"The rules work that as long as you're clothed, you're in the battle." He said, crossing his arms as he looked into the feild.

"C-clothed!?" Alisa said, before feeling a large hand behind her.

"You'll do fine, just avoid my sister in there and get in there hero!" He yelled before shoving her into the arena.

Landing smack in the ground as she looked up, she saw a girl with short green hair and blue eyes, two dog ears and a short dog tail.

"He-Hello?" Alisa asked as she stood up, getting the attention of the girl.

"Not now! We're at--” The girls eyes them saw the sword in Alisa's hands. "...the hero sword, The princess summoned another hero?"

Alisa nodded before getting a scoff of the girl.

"Just fight the enemy until none of them stand!” the girl yelled, charging off into battle.

Alisa was dumbfounded, she didn't have long to react as she heard the sound of armour rustling, she was quick enough to bring her sword up to block the massive blade that came crashing down.

"Woah!" Alisa gasped as she looked at the attacker, some feline girl with a long cat tail.

The girl grinned as she looked at the hero, chuckling softly.

"My my, it appears the   
Biscotti republic has gotten themselves a hero, and a cute one at that...~" the feline teased, pushing her blade down harder, Making Alisa step back.

"Agh! God thats a strong sword." Alisa grunted, taking another step back before looking at the girl.

"You'll be down in your first fight, the princess obviously doesn't know what a good fighter is..."

Alisa grinned, she quickly slipped out from the swords grasp, with how hard the girl was striking she didn't have time to stop as her blade crashed into the floor.

"What!?" The girl grunted, she was able to turn her head to the side only to see the blonde's blade coming into her side.

Alisa closed her eyes as she exspected her sword to go right through. But once the sword seemed to bounce off with a loud 'zing' sound, she opened her eyes.

Alisa was then greated to the feline clothing tear before her eyes, she was rather quick to cover her eyes.

The feline grunted before covering herself up, looking at Alisa with a smirk.

"So the new hero doesn't know how the fights work, and she's easily embarrassed. You're going to get destoryed out there." The girl toyed as she started to leave, but not without one last shout from Alisa, who had stopped hiding her gaze.

"I beat you, didn't I?"

Alisa was given a short snarl as the girl left, her face was still a bright red as she stumbled back.

Before Alisa knew it, the green haired girl from before was looking down at her.

"I don't know what the princess was thinking, but if you were able to take out Leo's top warriors, you might have a chance..." The girl said before leaving.

Alisa blinked a few times as she got to her feet, grabbing her sword before getting ready.

She could do this!

_ An hour later _

Alisa sighed as she held the blade close, she noticed that the Millhiore had been watching for half of the battle.

She looked around before a loud speaker like sound filled her ears.

"**Leonmitchelli****Galette****des**** Rois has arrived**!”

Then Alisa noticed something on the feline side of the arena, a girl had been watching her...

The girl had white hair that goes to her waist. Atop her head were small, pointed cat ears. Her eyes were a bright yellow color and she had a slight fang protruding from her mouth. She is very well-endowed with a curvaceous figure.

Alisa clenched the blade before hearing the woman speak.

"Millhiore! It appears you've summoned another hero!? Are you scared enough to fight your own battles?!" She yelled, seemingly trying to annoy the dog princess.

Alisa clenched her fist around the handle before shouting back.

"You can't say that after hiding for most of this battle! I've already defeated half of your warriors this match!" Alisa didn't know where this confidents had come from...

Leonmitchelli stared down at Alisa before smirking.

"Why would I fight against a hero like you, when I haven't even been trying to win this fight?" She laughed, quickly looking at the girl. With a snap of her fingers, a giant brute like creature walked into the battlefield.

Alisa gulped as she took a step back, this thing was double her size almost...

"You brought in a mutant!? They're banned in fights, leonmitchelli!” The green haired girl snarled, before leonmitchelli smirked.

"And summoning a hero as a ditch restort is allowed, how foolish eclair.”

Alisa gulped as the mutant charged at her, a large fist connected with her stomach as she was sent backwards right into eclair.

Alisa lay ontop of the dog, who once recovered, shoved the hero off.

"G-Get off me! You are the only one who can bring down a mutant! Mutants can only be slain with the sword you possess!" Eclair yelled as she pointed to the blade.

"S-Slain!?" Alisa gulped, picking up the sword before hearing a large howl.

"Just do it!" Eclair yelled before going to fight some more enemies under leonmitchelli's wing.

Alisa gulped as the beast raised its hands, bringing them down towards her. Alisa was thankful fast enough to dodge, she quickly brought her sword into the beasts arm.

Her eyes widened as she noticed it didn't just bounce off like most of her attacks, it actually pierced the skin.

Her eyes widened, the beast swung her arm into a wall. It was enough to cause Alisa to let go.

The blonde landed on her back, noticing the blade was now stuck in its arm.

"What..." She wasn't able to use her weapon to fight...

She stepped back before noticing a small overhang above the beast, she could use that...

All why this was happening, leonmitchelli kept a close eye on Alisa. She didn't need her to win but...it would definitely make her life more interesting...

Alisa took a chance, the beast went to swing down at her, during this time Alisa slid underneath it's legs. She watched as it turned around to look at her, aiming another punch towards Alisa.

Alisa waited...waited...waited....before the beast was inches, she managed to dogde just at the last second.

The beast crashed into the rock, it send enough vibrations to cause some of them to fall off, smashing into the beasts head.

Once it was down, Alisa grabbed her sword from its hand, before screaming and sliding the blade into it's skull.

It was silent after that, the beasts body vansihed into dust. Everyone witnessed what had just happened...

Leonmitchelli.  
Millhiore.  
Eclair.  
Everyone...

Leo snarled as she raised her hand into the air.

"Galette Lion Army! Fall Bac--” Leo was halfway through a retreat, before she heard the same zing when Alisa's blade connected with others. Leo looked down to see that Alisa had reclaimed her blade and even snuck up on her, leo wasn't able to stop it as her clothes tore before her.

Alisa, still closing her eyes, was able to drop the blade as she sighed.

"I won!" She shouted to herself, before hearing leonmitchelli chuckle, causing Alisa to open her eyes, where her chin was grabbed by the enemy leader, forcing eye contact.

"It appears you have, maybe we underestimated you, 'hero'. Leo smirked as she pushed the hero back into the pit before leaving.

After the fight, Alisa was created by eclair and Laurent.

"Congratulations Hero! That was quite the show you put on today!" Laurent smiled, Patting her on the shoulder. "Though, attacking Leonmitchelli like that was probably over doing it, she had to retreat after you defeated her mutant."

Eclair stared at Laurent, before looking at Alisa.

"She probably just wanted to stare at Leo's breasts, she already took out most of the females on the feild." Eclair scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Wh--What!? H-Hey! I just went after whoever came for me! You can't call me a pervert for not choosing who I fight!" Alisa said as her cheeks turned ever more red.

"My sister is just messing with you, we really should be celebrating, this is our first victory since we summoned our last hero!" Laurent chuckled as he spoke. "You should join us for a feast, Hero!"

"A feast, it sounds great but I'm already late for class, I really should be heading home." Alisa said with a smile, before getting a stare from both Eclair and Laurent.

It was a few seconds later, Alisa heard a familiar voice.

"Hero! Hero!" Millhiore's voice echoed her ears as the princess tackled the hero, bringing her down to the floor before crying.

"Woah! Princess!?" Alisa gasped, landing on the floor.

"Mill--P-Princess!?" Eclair asked, kneeling down.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" The princess continued before sniffling.

"Didn't know what?" Alisa and Eclair said in unison.

"We can't send you home, Hero!" The princess cried, sitting up in Alisa's lap as Alisa laid down...

She couldn't think of anything to say....

Eclair blinked as she looked down at the two...

"You didn't know?"

_With the Galette Lion Army_

Leo sighed as she sat on her throne, looking down at her boots before rubbing her neck.

"General Bernard, enter!" Leo shouted, and then a male entered her room

"Yes, Leonmitchelli?" He said, looking at her.

"The new hero is definitely strong, during our next attack. I'd like you to try and get into hand to hand combat with her. She may be their coming champion in this war...”


End file.
